1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antilock braking devices, and particularly to an antilock braking device including a first braking hydraulic adjusting means actuated so as to restrain braking oil pressures of wheel cylinders as corresponding to left and right front wheels, respectively, in response to antilock control oil pressure for front wheels; a second braking hydraulic adjusting means actuated so as to restrain braking oil Pressures of wheel cylinders as corresponding to left and right rear wheels, respectively, in response to antilock control oil pressure for rear wheels; an antilock control system having a reservoir and a pump for pressurizing control oil from said reservoir to generate said antilock control oil pressure; and a tandem type master cylinder having a pair of output ports independent of each other connected to said both braking hydraulic adjusting means to generate braking oil pressure of each of said wheel cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in such antilock braking device, the number of times of participation of the antilock control system in both the braking hydraulic adjusting means has not been taken into consideration. Thus, there are many times of actuation of the antilock control system, resulting in shortening of a service life of the antilock control system.